little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm at the Sea (version 1)
Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. "Hurricane a-coming!! Stand fast!" called Horace Horsecollar, "Secure the riggin'!" Mickey's eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the animal sailors wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Mickey and the sailors straightened the sails. Pluto barked because he was scared. He was looking for Mickey, barking frantically. Daisy, Pudge, and Zsa Zsa all knew how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they had to get Minnie back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves. Speaking of Minnie, the little mermouse was still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was Goofy, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto a string of ropes. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" he exclaimed. He tried to hang his hands to the ropes, but the wind picked him up and carried him off. "Oh! MINNIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" he called. On the ship, Darkwing Duck struggled to drive the wheel, but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splash the sailors on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Mickey dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Minnie tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Minnie had become really worried about what would happen to Mickey and the normal animals. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Minnie gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders. "Look out!" shouted Mickey, as he pointed to them. The sailors looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Mickey and the sailors overboard. The statue of Mickey sank into the sea. Scrooge struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water. "Scrooge, hang on!" called the male black mouse, as he grabbed his steward. He lifted Scrooge up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Mickey turned as soon as he heard someone barking. "Pluto!" he gasped. His poor frightened pet was still on the burning ship! Mickey dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Pluto. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Mickey heard the sound, he turned around to see that it was falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out of its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did the male black mouse know that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs. Running through the fire, Mickey saw Pluto running around frantically on the upper part of the deck, still barking. "Jump, Pluto!" he called, "Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, Pluto!" Pluto took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Mickey's arms. Mickey was thankful that he had taught Pluto how to jump. With his beloved pet in his arms, Mickey ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Pluto to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Pluto was a good swimmer so, he was able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Mickey struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally, he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship. Scrooge became worried as he pulled Pluto onto the lifeboat. Scrooge noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger! "MICKEY!" called the old duck. Mickey looked back and saw something that made his heart sank. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder. KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! Scrooge and the sailors became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince! Somewhere on the sea, Minnie had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Mickey, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Minnie loved Mickey too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Minnie frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Minnie spotted an unconscious Mickey clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Minnie dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Minnie pulled Mickey up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Minnie securely held Mickey. She swam while carrying him. Minnie hoped to find a beach shore so Mickey can lie down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Storm Stuff